Hijack Week June by W-W
by Were-Wouf
Summary: Hijack Week de Juin 2014. 7 jours, 7 OS, 7 citations. Que dire d'autre ?
1. Am I on the naughty list ?

Holà mes cookies ! Ca va bien ? La forme ? Comme vous vous en doutez d'après le titre, je participe à la Hijack Week de Juin 2014 ! Le principe : faire du Hijack, et rentrer dans le thème du jour ! Pour ce premier OS, la citation était :

**"Am I on the naughty list ?"** de ROTG.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harold soupira lourdement. Dans le palmarès des pires jours honteux de sa vie, celui-ci venait facilement se placer dans le top 5.

Il y avait eu la fois où Snotlout lui avait baissé le pantalon en plein milieu du hall du lycée. Troisième place. La fois où Astrid lui avait mis une gifle phénoménale en plein cours. Deuxième place. La fois où son père avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il faisait ce que tout adolescent célibataire avec un trop-plein d'hormones fait à un moment de sa vie. Première place toute compétition.

Mais la fois où il est déguisé en Père-Noël dans le centre commercial en chantant des Oh-oh-oh ? Il n'en était pas encore certain, mais elle en était presque à détrôner toutes les autres.

« Dites, Père-Noël, je pourrais avoir le coffret 'Barbie va à la montagne' à Noël s'il vous plaaaaît ? »

La journée – non, parce qu'il fallait pas croire qu'il s'était fait embaucher que pour l'après-midi, hein – s'était jusqu'à présent résumée à ça : des gamins qui vous montent sur les genoux en vous questionnant sur leurs cadeaux, sur votre bedaine énorme – le traditionnel coussin sous le costume – ou sur votre barbe en synthétique qui faisait tout sauf naturel, le tout alors que des parents attentionnés prenaient des photos qu'ils allaient certainement garder pour les dix années à venir, voire plus.

Oh, et ai-je mentionné qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever sous ce costume ?

Le garçon soupira alors qu'une petite fille hyperactive partait en sautillant, ayant employé les cinq dernières minutes à lui trucider les cuisses, qu'il massait maintenant avec ses mains gantées.

Se redressant sur son fauteuil – un _superbe _objet, _très_ confortable, certainement trouvé dans la pire déchetterie du monde, recouvert d'un drap rouge et de guirlandes blanches et vertes, et entouré de deux sapins synthétiques d'une taille ridiculement petite, le tout sur un grand tapis emprunté au magasin d'objets décoratifs maghrébins du troisième étage – le jeune adulte tenta un grand sourire en intimant au prochain enfant d'approcher.

Wait.

Mais… C'était…

La petite fille entreprit de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harold, replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença son petit boulot. Il prit une grosse voix, prenant pour modèle celle de son père – qui serait beaucoup mieux placé que lui pour faire ça, on est d'accord ? – et interrogea :

« Alors mon enfant. Quel âge as-tu ? »

La petite fille plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, un sourire venant étendre son visage : « Huit ans et demi, Père-Noël ! »

« Et as-tu été une gentille fille, Emma ? »

Les yeux de ladite Emma s'élargirent de surprise, sa bouche venant former un « O » et elle demanda, incrédule, le regard emplit de paillettes :

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

Harold réprima un petit rire et dit d'une voix solennel :

« Je suis le Père-Noël, je sais tout. Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour Noël ? »

« Des nouveaux patins à glace ! (Son visage s'assombrit, et elle continua :) j'ai abîmé les miens il y a quelques jours et le spectacle de Noël de mon groupe est dans une semaine… »

« Allons, je suis sûr que tu les auras d'ici-là. N'est-ce pas Mr Le Grand Frère ? »

Un jeune-homme à la tignasse blanche, à quelques mètres de là, dont la moitié du visage était auparavant cachée par un appareil photo professionnel se redressa et envoya un sourire en coin à Harold.

« Allez, Emma, tu me laisses la place sur les genoux du Père-Noël ? »

Descendant des cuisses d'Harold et se dirigeant vers son frère, la petite demanda :

« T'as pris de jolies photos ? »

« Oui, j'ai pris de jolies photos. »

« Je peux les voir ? »

L'argenté répondit un « Tiens. » en lui tendant l'appareil et en se dirigeant vers l'autre jeune homme. Il s'assit lourdement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, obtenant un petit grognement de protestation de la part du brun. Murmurant, celui-ci le réprimanda :

« Sérieux, Jack, mes cuisses sont meurtries là… »

« Tu vas survivre. »

« T'as pas peur qu'elle te le pète, ton truc ? Ca doit coûter j'sais pas combien, et elle a huit ans. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit :

« D'où l'utilité d'en avoir emprunté un à l'école. »

Les yeux du plus jeune s'élargirent, et il s'empressa de demander :

« T'es pas sérieux ? Jack, le vol c'est mal ! »

« Wow, doucement Père-Noël, je vais le rendre. C'est tout l'intérêt d'être dans une école de photographie. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce tu fais dans un costume plus vieux que toi ? Tu m'avais pas prévenu. »

« J'allais pas te prévenir, j'ai trop honte. Et les écoles d'ingénieurs ça coûte cher, je te rappelle. »

« Ton père sert à ça nan ? »

« Jaaaack. »

« Avoue juste que t'oses pas lui demander. »

« Certaines personnes sont altruistes et timides et respectent les biens des autres. Contrairement à toi. »

« Roooh, j't'ai dit qu'j'allais le rendre, cet appareil ! (Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harold et lui murmura :) Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis sur la liste des enfants pas sages ? »

« Très drôle. »

« Tu sais que t'es ultra sexy en rouge ? Ca va bien avec tes yeux… »

« Jack. »

« J'ai envie de toi. Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« T'es pas sér-ngh… »

L'argenté venait d'amorcer un petit mouvement de hanche, et se frottait presque imperceptiblement contre l'entre-jambe de l'autre jeune homme.

Harold était certain qu'il était encore plus rouge que son costume. D'ailleurs, c'est lui ou il commençait à faire encore plus chaud là-dessous ?

« Di- dix-huit heures… » essaya-t'il d'articuler.

« Trop long. T'as pas une pause ? »

« Un quart d'heure. Tr- trop court. »

« Que tu dis. On peut faire beaucoup de choses en un quart d'heure… »

Harold allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son petit-ami venait de descendre sa main gauche et massait son membre tendu à travers le tissu, un rictus sournois aux lèvres. Dieux, heureusement qu'il était placé de telle façon que ça ne se voyait pas, parce que le brun serait déjà mort de honte sur place.

« Jack-ngh… Tu te rends compte qu'être excité par un ventre rembourré de coussins et une barbe en synthétique c'est à la li-ngh… limite du dégueulasse ? »

« Je suis un mauvais garçon. Tu vas devoir me punir ? »

« Putain, Jack… Okay, stop, attends. » Harold enleva la main de son petit-ami, lequel lui lança un regard de reproche. « Prends Emma, et amène là à la boutique d'oiseaux exotiques de la pote à ta mère, au deuxième étage. Ensuite tu me retrouves dans les toilettes du personnel, y a jamais personne. T'as trois minutes. C'est compris ? »

Le jeune-homme lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et se leva précipitamment afin de prendre sa petite-sœur par la main et de se diriger vers les escalators au fond du hall. Harold soupira en se levant, allant d'un pas pressé en direction des locaux du personnel. Il faisait décidément beaucoup trop chaud sous ce costume, et il était grand temps qu'il l'enlève.

* * *

Avec un titre pareil, comment voulez-vous que le texte ne devienne pas un minima _caliente_ ? haha, allez, trêve de bavardage, on se retrouve demain, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est comme le chocolat, les reviews j'adore ça.

Were-Wouf


	2. Then I won't speak, just let me show you

Hello ! Pour des raisons personnels, j'ai du retard sur le programme de la week... Voici donc le jour deux, qui est, je l'avoue, bâclé. De un parce que c'est un sujet que j'ai énormément de mal à aborder, et de deux pour justement des raisons d'ordre privées qui font que je ne peux pas me plonger totalement dans la Hijack Week. Les autres OS arriveront plus tard, peut-être beaucoup plus tard, ou peut-être pas. Encore et toujours ces mêmes raisons d'ordre privé, je suis absolument désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas ou presque me mettre à l'écriture les jours qui arrivent. Encore toutes mes excuses, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront bien par arriver. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, et m'excuse encore du piteux état de cet OS, que je réécrirai certainement plus tard.

**"Then i won't speak. Just let me show you"** de HTTYD1

/!\ Bar-Code UA.

* * *

C'était une période de sa vie que la garçon aimait autant qu'elle lui paraissait horrible.

Depuis un moment déjà, Harold avait tout fait pour passer inaperçu.

Des résultats moyens au lycée, peu ou pas d'amis, un caractère silencieux et calme, des vêtements passe-partout. Il ne levait pas la main en classe, ne restait pas longtemps à table le soir, se débrouillait sans demander de l'aide, ne se plaignait jamais.

Un jour, son père lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Qu'il avait changé suite à la mort de sa mère. Qu'il avait sa propre façon de faire son deuil, et que ça s'arrangerait au fur et à mesure. Qu'il redeviendrait comme avant, un jour.

Harold avait toujours trouvé que son père avait souvent tort. Ou au moins partiellement.

Et à bien y réfléchir, plus le temps passait, plus ça s'aggravait, et moins il voulait que son père ne découvre la vérité.

Il avait donc la nécessité de cacher le code barre sur son poignet.

C'était encore un autre argument pour porter des manches longues.

Oui, vraiment, Harold avait tout mit en œuvre pour devenir invisible.

C'était peut-être pour ça que, lorsqu'il est tombé en dépression, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Même quand ça s'allongeait dans le temps. Même quand ça s'aggravait. Même quand il avait commencé à porter des manches longues. Même en été.

Harold n'aurait jamais pu prédire ça. Ce qui lui arrivait.

Encore moins ce qui allait lui arriver.

Astird Offerson était peut-être une des seuls amis qui lui restait. Et c'était aussi peut-être la seule personne qui commençait à lui demander pourquoi il était aussi couvert alors qu'il faisait « facilement quarante à l'ombre ». Mais le garçon ne voulait pas lui en parler. En fait, il ne voulait pas en aborder le sujet, du tout, et avec qui que ça soit.

Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Ça faisait déjà bien une semaine que son père lui reprochait de ne pas sortir. Et bien entendu, il a fallut que l'homme en parle à Astrid. Laquelle s'est empressé de l'inviter à une soirée qu'elle organisait chez elle. Devant l'air plus que réticent d'Harold, elle s'était empressée de préciser la chose : ses parents, donc pas d'alcool, pas de musique techno, pas trois cents personnes. Le brun était prit au piège, et avait été obligé d'accepter.

Ladite soirée s'était passée presque sans encombre, et Harold en remerciait le ciel. Il y avait juste eu des jus de fruits, du Fall Out Boy, et quatre autres adolescents. Tous de son lycée, et tous des amis d'Astrid que le garçon connaissait plus ou moins.

Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme dans les plans d'Harold : vite et simplement.

Sauf peut-être lors de cette partie d'Action Vérité un peu foireuse. Le brun se rappelait parfaitement de la scène.

« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, sérieux. » s'était-il entendu dire.

La blonde lui avait renvoyé un regard agacé, mais à moitié approbateur tout de même. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que les jumeaux avaient prit leur Action un peu trop à cœur et se baladait maintenant à l'aveuglette, avec le visage recouvert d'une substance verdâtre et une tranche de concombre sur chaque œil. Doit-on parler de Rustik qui dégobillait son trop-plein de meringues dans les toilettes ?

« Juste une dernière, avait lancé l'hôte en replaçant ses mèches blondes trop longues qui lui couvrait l'oeil gauche. C'est à ton tour d'ailleurs. Action ou Vérité ? »

Harold lui avait lancé un regard incrédule, avant de répondre un « Action ? » peu convaincu.

La seule autre personne présente était Jack. Doit-on réellement parler de Jack ? C'était un ami d'enfance d'Harold, à qui il ne parlait que très rarement en ce moment. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il l'envoyait sur les roses à chaque fois que l'argenté lui adressait la parole. Peut-être.

« Alors. Tu dois... Dire un secret à Jack. Vous vous enfermez les deux dans ma salle de bain, et tu dois lui dire un truc que tu n'as jamais dit à personne. Ou presque. Et ne tente pas de frauder, parce que si je viens à l'apprendre ça va mal finir, faut jouer le jeu. Ça marche ? »

Harold aurait volontiers répondu un « Non, ça marche pas, non. » mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la blonde s'était elle même répondue un sublime « Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que ça marche, c'est moi qui décide de toute façon. » et avait envoyé les deux garçons en direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois enfermé dans la pièce blanche, éclairée par le néon au dessus du miroir, le truc qui avait marqué le brun n'était même pas l'odeur encombrante de parfum qui y régnait, mais bien le fait que Jack n'avait pas émit un seul son.

Il avait finalement ouvert la bouche, faisant sursauter le brun par la même occasion, et d'une voix visiblement contrariée, avait dit :

« Écoute, je suis crevé, donc fait vite s'il te plait. »

Harold lui avait lancé un regard hésitant, s'était mordu la lèvre et était finalement resté plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

Pire décision de sa vie.

« Bon. (Jack s'était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et, abordant un air oscillant entre agacement et fatigue, avait demandé :) Si tu me disait pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ? »

Harold serra les dents et détourna le regard. Pas question. L'autre adolescent avait soupiré fortement, ce qui eu le don d'agacer le brun. Qui tenta de se défendre en lançant sur un ton très amer :

« Et si j'ai pas envie d'en parler ? »

« Alors montre-moi. »

Et c'était à partir de là que dans les souvenirs d'Harold, la soirée avait radicalement changée. En bien ou en mal, difficile à dire. Il lui avait, un peu bêtement peut-être, déposé sa confiance dans les main de Jack, et lui avait montré son bras. Ses cicatrices. La petite étoile rouge en haut à gauche de son code barre. Et son code barre tout court, d'ailleurs. Qui en avait dit à l'argenté bien plus que ce qu'Harold aurait été capable de prononcer sans fondre en larmes.

C'était une période de sa vie que la garçon aimait autant qu'elle lui paraissait horrible, puisque c'est à partir de là que c'est allé dans le bon sens, après avoir déambulé ce qui lui a paru des siècles dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Woah. Vous avez survécu jusqu'à la fin ?

Non, allez, plus sérieusement, encore désolée, n'hésitez pas à écrire quelque chose pour la week (ou pour autre chose, à votre bon gré!), je vais essayer de lire toutes vos petites merveilles ! Milles excuses, et à bientôt j'espère.

W-W


End file.
